bark bark went the hiei
by flamingfox5150
Summary: Hiei gets turned into a cute, fuzzy, puppy. what's a disgrunteld hiei to do? go to his friends of course. my first story, please be nice.
1. Hiei the dog?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, How sad .  
Hiei: oh, you'll get over it, baka onna.  
Cub: How can you be so CRUEL!L (Burst into tears)  
Hiei: well, that's finished. I'm gonna go raid your fridge for sweet snow. (Drool) Cub: but I do own my yellow note book, (holds up note book in spite of pride)  
Hiei: yellow, what an evil color. Hey, wait a sec. didn't your grandmother get that for you.  
Cub: nooo, any way, on with the story.  
Hiei: what ever, freak. 

The clouds rolled peacefully above head, as Hiei slept soundly on a high branch of a giant tree in the middle of the park were he lived. He was suddenly awakened by a low buzzing noise of a wasp like creature. Hiei stood up to find the source of the noise. He looked to the sky and saw a swarm of blue makai bugs . He took out his katan , and leaped into the swarm. Hiei slashed through five bugs at a time, he karate chopped one with his hand. He continued to fight off the bugs, but little did he know that one Makai bug was buzzing around his neck. Hiei stopped abruptly when he felt a surge of pain go through his body. His grew dark as he felt himself plummet to the earth.  
Kid 1: oh, he's so cute and soft.  
Kid 2: I wish I could take him home with me.  
Hiei looked up, only to see to children petting and talking to him like he was their pet.  
Hiei: get away from me before I tare your arm off.  
Kid 1: oh look, the doggie's trying to talk to us.  
Kid 2: ahh, how sweet. Come on. (She patted her knees, trying to get Hiei to come to her)  
Mom: kids, get away from there. You don't know where that things been. (she dragged the two children away)  
Hiei/what was that all about/  
Hiei walked over to a small pond to get a drink, but when he saw his reflection in the water he was shocked. When he looked down, a black dog with white on both ears and a bushy tail was staring up at him.  
Hiei: what the heck is going on, IM A DOG! Kurama has to know something about this.  
Hiei ran off in panic. People passing by just stared at the yelping dog.  
Man: you don't see that every day.  
Women: you got that right. I think some one should call animal control, he might have rabies.  
Man: come on honey lets go, I don't want to even touch that thing.  
Cub: well that's all. I have more written, but you have to review my story first.J please.  
Hiei: so you are going to torcher them until they review?  
Cub: yep J


	2. open wide and say, bark!

Cub: I'm back with chapter 2 of Bark went the Hiei.  
Hiei: great TT.  
Cub: Hiei, do you know what happened to the cover of my note book?  
Hiei: Nooooo, why do you ask (looks at his katana)  
Cub: HIEI!  
Hiei: on with the story Cub: before we get to that, i would like to thank FoXyHoTtie, for reviewing my story. oh yea, this story is suposed to be a humor story, not horror. now we can get on with the story. 

/Kurama's house/  
News Man: And in todays news, a car explodes in the parking lot of a shopping mall. Lets go to Jennifer Baker on scean.  
The t.v clicked as Kurama turned it off so he could answer the phone.  
Kurama: Hello, Minamino residents.  
Shiro: Suichi, I have to close up at work so i'll be a little late, can you handel yourself till then?  
Kurama: Of course mother.  
Shiro: Your such a good boy.  
Kurama took the phone from his ear when he heard something scratching at his front door.  
Kurama: ah mom, i gota go, love you.  
Kurama hung up the phone and answerd the front door. when he looked down he saw a black dog looking rather angery.  
Kurama/scratching under the dogs chin/ Now, were did you come from little guy?  
Hiei: Kurama, if you want to keep limbs, i sugest you stop talking like that to me, and quit scratching my chin.  
Kurama: Ahhh, Hiei? Your a.. a.. a DOG!  
Kurama started laughing hysterically.  
Hiei: KUrama, i will kill you for that.  
Hiei leaped at Kuramas leg, trying to bite him or cause some sort of damage.But Kurama moved and Hieifell into his house,  
causing a huge crash as he knoked over a larg glass vase. Kurama's neighbor came out to investigate the crash.  
neighbor: is every thing o.k Suichi?  
Kurama: a yes, everythings fine. I'm just clumsy.  
neighbor: oh, well, just making sure.  
Kurama closed the door and turned around to see a very frusterated Hiei (now a dog) coverd in dirt, from were he fell and broke the vase.  
Kurama: ummm... i'll go get some towels to clean this up.  
Kurama ran off to get towels.  
Hiei: i'll get him for that.  
Kurama ran back into the room and rubed a cloth on Hiei's fur, but he still looked real mad. kurama droped the towels and sat on the couch and stared at Hiei.  
Kurama: so, how did this happen?  
Hiei: whats that suposed to mean?  
Kurama: well, how did you become a dog?  
Hiei explained about the makia bugs that attacked him at the park, and how he woke up on the ground.  
Kurama: hu, i wonder how the bugs got through the makia portall?  
Hiei: yea, but how and i gonna get turned back to normal?  
Kurama: Koenma will probably.  
Kurama stoped mid sentence when he heard the door being un locked.  
Kurama: oh no. it's my mother. what am i gona do with you?  
At that instint Kurama's mom walked through the door to see her son on the couch with a small black dog.  
Shiro: honey, were did that dog come from?  
Kurama stared at his mother blankly, trying to think of a lie.  
Kurama: oh mom, (he covered his face to make it seem like he was crying) I saw this poor dog abandoned on the side of the rode Kuram locked his arms around Hieis neck, trying to look more pathetic.  
Kurama: mom, can i please keep him, i'll take real good care of him.  
Shirio: Well, i guess so. but you have to take care of him.  
Kurama: I will.  
Shirio: well, good night son.  
She kissed his fore head and went to her room. Kurama let out a stiff yawn and stood up.  
Kurama: come on Hiei, we could both use a good nights sleep.

Cub: well, hope you liked it.  
Hiei: no, it was awful.  
Cub: your just saing that cause your a mut.  
Hiei: watch it.  
Cub: any ways, please review.


	3. black dogs and dipstix

Cub: thanks to the people who reviewed.  
Hiei: I hate you.  
Cub: I left my note book at my grand parents, so this is all from memory.  
Hiei: Tell the readers about your contest.  
Cub: oh, yea. I almost forgot. I need a character for my story, and I want it to be one of the readers. All you do is send your profile to me. It can be in the form of a review, or e-mail me at The one I like best will be a researcher of demon illnesses. So, wan na be in a story, review. And on with the story.

The gang was over at Kurama's house, waiting to see what the emergency was. The gang being Yuusuke, Boton, Keiko, and Kuwabara.  
Yuusuke: Kurama, what is this all about?  
Keiko: yea you said something was wrong with Hiei.  
Kurama: Hiei, come on out.  
Hiei walked into to the living room and sat on the floor next to Kurama.  
Kuwabara: you got a dog and named it Hiei, anit that a little obsessed.  
Hiei: It's me you carrot head idiot.  
Every one stared at Hiei in shock. Everyone except Kurama of course.  
Yuusuke: You, mean, Hiei got turned into a, a, a, a dog. Hahahahaha.  
Him and Kuwabara start dancing around Hiei, making fun of him. Boton walked up and whacked Yuusuke on the back of his head.  
Yuusuke: what the heck Boton, we were just joken.  
Hiei: do that again and I will turn you into an eight year old girl.  
Keiko and Boton: oh, we'll braid your hair.  
Everyone except Yuusuke laugh.  
Yuusuke: I thought you said short stuff would be here.  
Kurama: just be patient. He'll be here.  
15 minuets later.  
Yuusuke: Were the heck is pacifier breath. You said he'd be here.  
Kurama: uh Yuusuke,  
Yuusuke: I mean he's the ruler of demon world for christ sakes.  
Kurama: Yuusuke, Yuusuke: you'd think the ruler of demon world would think about someone but himself.  
Keonma: I don't care about anyone but myself huuu. Well, who saved your sorry but every time you died. So Kurama, where's Hiei?  
Kurama: right here.  
Kurama pointed at the black dog. Keonma kneeled down and takes five minuets to look over Hiei. He then stands up to make an announcement.  
Keonma: well he's definitely a dog.  
Everyone does anime fall except Keonma.  
Shiro: Suichi, I'm home. And I got some things from the pet store.  
She came into the living room and set a bag on the table that said petsmart on the front.  
Kurama: thank you mother. Would it be ok if I go to Yuusuke's house for a bit?  
Shiro: sure, I'll be at your grandmothers.  
Shiro left. Kurama reached into the bag and pulled out a black collar, put it on Hiei, and stood up.  
Yuusuke: what are you doing?  
Kurama: I think he likes it.

Cub: hope you enter my contest.  
Hiei: don't do it, she'll just continue her story. Cub: don't listen to him. he's just mad cause he's still a dog. don't worry, if they enter the contest i'll be one step closer to turning you back to human.  
Hiei:whatever.  
Cub: l8er. 


	4. da bug book

Cub: howdy yall, I'm back with the fourth chapter for bark bark went the Hiei. I hope you like it. Hope you guys start to send reviews so I can finish this story. Oh, I have another story that I'm gonna put up on it was late, I was real bored, and had paper in front of me. It's just random dumb stuff, people trying to kill Jin, and him being real stupid and annoying. You got anything to add Hiei?  
Hiei: zzzzzzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzzzzz.  
Cub: interesting point of view Hiei, anyways, on with the story.

/Yuusuke's room/  
Yuusuke: so, how should we begin this little meeting?  
Hiei: how about figuring out what's wrong with me!  
Yuusuke: that sounds like a good idea. How do we figure out what's wrong with the mutt?  
Hiei walked over to were Yuusuke sat, turned around, and kicked him with his back lags.  
Yuusuke: hey, that hurt!  
Hiei: good Yuusuke: why I otta…  
Boton: boys, boys, calm down. I have the perfect thing to help Hiei.  
Boton opened a pink bag she had and dumped a mountain of books on Yuusuke's floor.  
Yuusuke: geez Boton, did you swipe ALL the books from spirit world library or what?  
Boton: oh drat, were did I put it?  
Kurama: uh, Boton.  
Boton: I know that I brought it.  
Kurama: could this be…  
Boton: oh, were is it?  
Kurama: is it ignore Kurama day?  
Kuwabara: no, I thinks that's on the 23rd.  
Kurama sweat drops.  
Kurama: Boton, could this be the book your looking for?  
Boton looked at the book Kurama held in his hand, it had various bugs on the cover.  
Boton: splendid, this book should help us find the bug that bit Hiei.  
After about 45 minuets of Boton scanning her book for blue demon bugs, Yuusuke and Kuwabara poking fun at Hiei, and the others trying not to let Hiei maul their legs, Boton shouted.  
Boton: here we go. The sonjowa crawlers, it says here that they like cold, dark places. There supposed to be nocturnal, and very poisonous.  
Keiko: but that doesn't make sense. Hiei isn't poisoned.  
Boton: no, but they can have spells put on them so they can do different things. So I guess some one put a dog changing spell on the bugs and sicked them on Hiei.  
Kurama: but who would want Hiei to be a dog? Wait, do you still have your powers?  
Hiei focused his powers on a chair, trying to set it on fire, but nothing happened. Everyone stared at Hiei in disbelief. Hiei was a powerless puppy dog.

Cub: so, Hiei, how'd ya like it?  
Hiei: zzzzzzzzzzzzz……..zzzzzzzzzzzzz……..zzzzzzzzzzz Cub: Hiei, wake up! You stupid mutt. (pokes Hiei in the side) that's it, your going to the vet to get spade.  
Hiei: (all sleepy like) wha… what happened.  
Cub: (on the phone with a vet) yes, I'd like my dog spade, uh hu. Yea, cool se ya.. Ahhhhhhhhh. (get's takeld by Hiei)  
Hiei: she didn't mean it.  
Cub: (in a painful voice) please review. 


	5. hello kaori

Cub: hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I've made up my mind on who wins the be in my story contest. Hiei, drum roll please.  
Hiei: yea right.  
Cub: fine, be like that. any way, the winner is, no name. congrates no name. I really appreciate you sending your profile to me. So the story can continue.  
Hiei: I hate you no name.  
Cub: o.k., well on with the story.

We find our favorite gang of guys walking along a dirt path, leading to a small pebel shaped house.  
yusuke: keonma, who is this Kaori chick again?  
Keonma: this is the last time i'm gonna tell you yusuke. this Kaori chick might be the only one who can help hiei. she's a demon illness researcher. oh, and yusuke?  
yusuke: yea, what?  
keonmea: mind your manners, be polite, and DON'T skrew this up. if you get her mad at us, we have no way of saving hiei.  
the rest of the walk to Kaori's house/head corters was in silence. when they got there, kurama knocked on the front door and waited for some one to answer. when some one finaly did answer, they all gasped at how pretty she looked. she had wist long, dishwater blonde hair, deep caring hazel green eyes,  
and she was only a couple inches taller than hiei.  
kaori: umm, hello?  
keonma: kaori, so nice to see you again.  
kaori: oh! keonma, i didn't reconise you in your teen form. oh, were are my maners? come on in. i'll make some tea.  
keonma: kaori, theres no time for that. we need you to look at our friend here, kaori this is hiei.  
hiei in front of kaori.  
kaori: ahhhhh, what a cute dog./ kaori lached herself onto hiei's neck and hugged him as tight as she could/  
hiei: could you mind letting me go.  
kaori: huuu, oh, you must be hiei.  
keonma: as you can see, hiei has been turned into a dog. could you help us to turn him back. or at least help us figure out whats wrong with him? please./starts graveling at her feet/  
kaori: TT oh please. don't get your binki in a twist, any ways, begging is not very befiting for a futer king.  
keonma: so will you help?  
kaori: keonma, you know im a sucker for a cutie./winks at hiei/  
if hiei wasn't black, you'd probably see him blushing.  
kaori: oh course i'll help. come on in.  
every one enterd kaori's house

Cub: soryy it's so short. i have to check up on some other stories. if you liked please reveiw.  
hiei: that sucked.  
Cub: oh, your just mad cause i made you blush.  
hiei: shut up.  
Cub: well, later. 


	6. two day time limit

Cub: i know it's been a wile since i've updated, sorry.  
hiei: no she's not.  
Cub: yes i am.  
Hiei: is not.  
Cub: am to, i turly am. well any ways, on with da story.

we now find our gang sitting in a large room. all the walls had bookshelfs that reach from the ground to the roof.  
Kaori: oh no, this doesn't look good at all. no no no.  
every one pirks up, anches to hear what she had to say.  
kaori: it sais here that the posion inserted into Hiei's blood is highly toxic.  
kurama: what does that mean, kaori?  
kaori/she looked over at hiei with sad eyes/ it means that, if we don't turn hiei back into a human within two days, he'll be stuck as a dog forever.  
every one stared at her with shocked exspresions.  
kaori: it sais that hiei will sloly start to turn into a dog. as in he'll start acting like on to. he'll forget all of his friends, how to speek, and how to do things a human could. after that, theres no turning him back.  
Yusuke: well how do we turn him back?  
kaori: we have to make a potion. a claw from the mountian god, omushoo, a fether from and angels wing,  
and a jar of water from the cures streams.  
kuwabara: well, who's going to get that stuff?  
hiei: we are you idiots. who else?  
koenma: hiei, don't you think id be smart if you stay here with kaori?  
kaori: i think that's a wonderful idea. i'll read him stories and make him my famouise coracora choco cake.  
doesn't that sound great. hu hiei.  
hiei: why egsakly can't i go?  
koenma: well, uhh, it's just.  
kurama: what i think koenma's trying to say, is that, well to put it bluntly, your defensless. you have no powers and you might start to slow us down.  
hiei: whacht it fox! i might be a dog, but that doesn't mean i can't mawle your leg off.  
kurama: hiei, please don't be mad. this is for the best.  
we only have two days to get the ingrediants together, and i have no clue were to find an angel's wing.  
kaori: oh, i can help you with that. theres a forest at the botom of the mountain were omushoo lives. it's called the forest of light. now, you can't just get any angel's wing, it has to be a black one. and those are very rare.  
yusuke: so when are we gona start?  
kurama: we should go now. hiei, don't kill kaori. she's a keeper.  
kaori: well, have fun guys, and remember, two days.  
hiei and kaori wacht as the others leave.  
hiei/this is going to be a long two days/

Cub: so, how'd you like it.  
hiei: i can't believe you left me with that girl.  
Cub: oh shut up, i like her. she's nice, unlike you.  
well, hoped you liked. later. 


	7. evil cake on the loose

Cub: this chapter is going to de about what hiei and kaori do while every one is away, if you know what i mean.  
hiei: i don't get it.  
cub: yea, me neither. oh yea, i'm having a nother contest.  
hiei: what's this one for?  
cub: i need a character profile for the black winged angel.  
it can be a boy, or a girl. they can be a bad ass, or a sweet heart. it's up to you. on with the story.

we find kaori and hiei siting in a small kitchen. kaori was was sturing a bowl of black goo, it suposedly being the cake mix for her coracora choco cake. at the moment hiei realy wished he didn't have a good sence of smeling.  
for right now, his nostrals were burning. and it was all kaori's stupid cake's falt.  
kaori: i know your just going to love my delisious cake.  
she poured the mix into a pan, placed it in the oven and startedto leave the kitchen.  
kaori: you coming hiei?  
hiei/gave an uneasy glance at the oven/ of course.  
about 45 minutes later.  
kaori: the cake should be about done.  
kaori and hiei walked into the kitchen. oosing from the oven was a dark brown substence.  
kaori: what the.  
kaori opened the oven when a blob with teeth lunged at her.  
kaori: ahhhhhhhhhh! run away, killer cake. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
blob: muuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh. muuuuuuuuuuuu.  
kaori and hiei ran around the kitchen in circels trying to get away from the killer blob of cake.  
hiei: what kind of cake did you say this was?  
kaori: kaori's famouse coracora choco cake. but it's never done this before.  
hiei: what, you mean your cake's don't normaly try to eat you?  
kaori: no, never.  
hiei/sweat drops/ that was a retorical question.  
kaori: what's retorical mean?  
hiei: i'm gona die, i'm gona die, i'm gona die. i'm die, and the i'm gona be eaten by a cake.  
kaori: why must the good die young/get's hit on the head with a spice jar/ why must the good get hit on the head?  
while kaori and hiei try to distroye the evil coracora choco cake, the others are making their way up the moutian where omushoo lives.

hiei: what did that chapter have to do with anything?  
cub: it didn't)  
hiei: i hate you.  
cub: don't forget about my contes for the black angel.  
it can be a boy or a girl. later, and please review. 


	8. mountain god Omushoo

Cub: hey guys, I've got my next chapter playing in my head, so I'm going to type it down. Hope you like.  
Hiei: this one isn't about me is it?  
Cub: no, you aren't that lucky.  
Hiei: haha. Come on. Get the story started.  
Cub: now that's what I'm talken about.  
Hiei: don't get to happy.  
Cub: on with the story.

The gang was walking through the forest at the base of Omushoo's mountain.  
Yusuke: I'm hungry….. I'm tired….. Are we almost there?  
Kurama: Yusuke, we will eat after we get to the angel's forest, we will rest tonight, and look up there. Kurama pointed to the mountain in front of them.  
Kurama: does that answer your question?  
All Yusuke could do was nod stupidly.  
Kuwabara: you mean, we gotta climb that.  
Kurama: no, we're going to use my magical demonic jet. Yes we have to climb it.  
Kuwabara/quietly to Yusuke/ I think kuramas in a bad mood.  
Yusuke: no du you dork. His best friend might be stuck as a dog.  
Kurama looked back at them and gave them both a hateful look.  
Keonma: lets just get to this place, get this horn, get this other stuff, and go home.  
The rest of the climb was in silence. Uneasy silence. Every one was afraid to speak, in fear that Kurama would be enraged. When they finally reached the top of the mountain, it took everything for no one to scream. Lying at the top was a hideous monster. It had four legs, scaly green and orange skin, four eyes, and a long spiked tail, and 5 long, sharp horns on his head.  
Yusuke: so, who's going to wake up big fella"  
Kurama: well, since you brought it up…  
Yusuke: but he's your friend.  
Just then the ground started to shake.  
Kuwabara: maybe we should be getting outa here.  
Just as they were about to run, the monsters spiked tail wrapped around them all.  
Omushoo: who do you think you are, trespassing on my lands?  
Keonma: well, you see, Mr. Omushoo, we need one of your horns for a potion, so we can cure our friend.  
Omushoo laughed and lowered down to their eye level.  
Omushoo: so, you want one of my horns, eh?  
Kuwabara: if it wouldn't be too much trouble.  
Omushoo: o.k., you can have one of my horns, if you can touch your tongue to your nose. You each have one chance. You with the pacifier, you can go first.  
Keonma tried but failed, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara. When it cam to kuramas turn, he stopped and thought for a minute.  
Omushoo: you given up, red.  
Kurama: no, just making sure I don't mess up.  
Kurama thought for a wile longer, and then it hit him. He knew how to beat Omushoos trick. He stuck his tongue out, put his thumb on it, and then put his index finger to the tip of his nose.  
Kurama: there, I touched my tongue to my nose.  
Omushoo: Oh, drat. Just then, Omushoos middle horn popped off and fell to kuramas feet. They turned to leave, until they heard Omushoos voice.  
Omushoo: you gotta tell me, how did you know the trick?  
Kurama: I saw it on Aladdin before.  
They left Omushoo cracking up as they made there way to the angelic forest.

Cub: well hoped you like. Hope for feed back. I gotta go eat.  
Hiei: what about me?  
Cub: oh yea, I think we still got some kibbles 'n bits left.  
Hiei: you better run.  
Cub: help. 


	9. run in with the angelic gaurds

Cub: I'm back with another chapter.  
Hiei: woho.  
Cub: you don't sound all that excited. How come.  
Hiei: oh yea, I'm just jumping for joy cub. Please, lets just get this over with.  
Cub: gladly, but first, I have to announce the winner of my angel contest. Drum roll please.  
Hiei: do it your self.  
Cub: fine, I will. /drums on desk/ Yuro. Is no names friend. Here goes the story.

Yusuke: Kurama, this thing weighs a ton, you take it for a wile.  
Yusuke handed the mountain god's horn to Kurama.  
Keonma: look up a head, the angelic forest.  
Every one looked to were Keonma was pointing to. In front of them was a village of small wooden houses. They were plain and simple, but each one had a homey feel to them.  
Kuwabara: yes, food, a place to rest./Kuwabara took off running towards the village, that was until a group of solders dressed in black leather surrounded him. Each one had a pair of pure Wight wings attached to their backs. All except one that is. This one had a pair of solid black wings behind him.  
Angel 1: how dare you trespass on angelic grounds, mortal. You will surely be punished for this. Kurama: wait. Wait, please.  
When Kurama reached the solders he explained why they were there. Every solder then turned to the blacked winged angel.  
Angel 1: come with us, quickly.  
The guards led them to a small hut at the edge of the village. Once inside, the angels removed their protective face covering. The gang gasped when the saw that the angel with the black set of wings, was a girl.  
Kuwabara: she's a girl.  
Angel 1: look Yuro, they thought you were a guy.  
Yuro: well, I think there idiots.  
Angel 1: I would know if you were a girl or not.  
Yuro: now I think you're an idiot, Soren.  
Soren: well, you gonna give em a feather, or not?  
Yuro: what's it to you? Maybe I will, maybe I wont.  
Soren: you guys can sleep here for tonight.  
With that said the gang fell into a restless sleep. The next morning the gang woke to a sound the will never forget. Even if they wanted to.  
Yuro: Soren, you sick son of a beep, (remember, my story is like rated k) I'll send your sorry beep all the way to hell. (I can say that cause it's a place. loophole.J)

Cub: I'll try to write more, but I gotta look for some stories now. Ill love all if you review. Well, maybe just really, really like. Please review 


	10. can we get the feather please

Cub: hello people. I'm finally back with another chapter.  
Hiei: and I thought you stopped writing for good.  
Cub: what, you wana be stuck as a dog forever? O.k. then,  
Hiei: fine, finish your story, but I'm warning. If you embarrass me, you will pay.  
Cub: sorry that its taken me so long to update. I started school last week. Well, on with the story.

Yuro: Soren, you better run.  
Soren: I didn't know that you were in the springs. Kurama: what's going on.  
Yuro: ahhhhhhhhhhhh, can't I get any privacy around here.  
Yuro stormed off into a back room. Yusuke: what did you do?  
Soren: I walk in on her when she was in the springs.  
Kuwabara: what are the springs.  
Soren: its were we clean ourselves. No one told me that she would be out there. Keonma: so, do you think she'll give us one of her feathers?  
Soren: She wont just hand it over, she'll make it tuff. But, seeing your friends dilemma, she might help. Hey, you guys hungry?  
/Kaori's house/  
Hiei and Kaori are still being chased by the cake.  
Hiei: how do we get rid of it?  
Kaori: I don't know.  
Hiei: oh man, I'm gonna be eaten before I can be turned human again.  
/back with the gang/  
Soren: so, how'd you like your breakfast?  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: great.  
Yuro returned from the back room. She was wearing black leather pants, a black tank top with a mesh shirt over it. She had a knife connected to the hip of her belt. her black hair was tided back with a red velvet ribbon.  
Soren: Yuro, I'm really sorry about earlier. But, I think we really should help them. I mean, their friends gonna get stuck as a dog.  
Yuro: what do you mean we. Their my feathers.  
Soren put on the most pitiful puppy dog look ever.  
Soren: pweese, Yuro.  
Yuro: you have to be kidding. O.k., I'll help, on one condition.  
Soren: uhoh.  
Yuro: I'll give them one of my feathers, if, and only, you give me your santaka.  
(cub: I know, your all wondering what a santaka is. Well, to put it bluntly, I made it up. It's kinda like a thick log with colored rings on the end. It looks heavy, but it's quite light. It's a weapon that's used for one on one combat, well, back to the story)  
Soren: ahh, that's not fair. /hugs his santaka/ but, if its for the greater good, I guess you can have it.  
Yuro: your such a goody, goody. Fine/pulls a feather from her wing/ take it.  
Yuro holds the feather up to Yusuke.  
Yusuke: umm, thank you.  
Half an hour later the gang was about to leave when they heard a shout.  
Yuro: hey, wait up. /came running up to the gang with a leather bag on her back/ I'm going with you guys.  
Yusuke: umm, you really want to.  
Keonma: no way.  
Yuro: so, were are we going next.  
Kurama: the cursed springs.  
Keonma: she's not going.  
Yuro: listen short stuff, I'm going and that's that. Besides, there's a water goddess that lives in the water. She enchants males, drowns them, and then eat them.  
Everybody: she's going.  
With that said, the left for their finale destination.

Cub: hoped you liked it. Well, if I get reviews, I will probably update Friday or so.  
Hiei: go back to school, Cub.  
Cub: I will, tomorrow. Well, hope you like, please review. 


	11. yuusuke and the evil water goddess

Cub: sorry guys, I've had like a ton of homework. This could possible be the last chapter for my story. But, if you like Yuro, I'm going to make a story about her. Maybe even put Kaori in it. Well, on with the story I guess.

Our most beloved group of guys, and the oh so lovely Yuro are on their way to get a jar of cursed water.  
Keonma: so, how long till we get there?  
Yuro: we're here. Kurama, do you have a jar we can put the water in?  
Kurama rummaged around in his backpack trying to fine the stupid jar that he needed. Kurama: eureka.  
Kuwabara: bless you?  
Kurama: no, I found the jar.  
Yuusuke: here, give it to me.  
Yuusuke took the jar from Kurama and walked down to the bank of the river.  
Yuro: Yuusuke, no.  
But it was to late. As Yuusuke looked down at the water, a blue hair water goddess swam to the surface of the pond.  
Water goddess: oh, and who might you be?  
Her voice was like silk, and her beauty was beyond comparison.  
Yuro: oh great. Why don't people ever listen to me?  
Yuro lunged toward her, and the fight began.  
/at Kaori's house/  
Hiei: have you found that stupid spell yet?  
Kaori and Hiei were hiding under the kitchen table, trying to hide from the cake.  
Kaori: I think this is it. What's he doing?  
Hiei looked over the top of the table and saw that the cake, otherwise none as blobby, was drinking a cup of tea.  
Hiei: uhh, he seems pretty distracted.  
Kaori: ok, here goes nothing.  
Kaori stood up and pointed her index finger at blobby.  
Kaori: I banish the, oh squishy one. I send you to any were, to any one. You will not destroy kitchen, you will not destroy my house. I will never, ever like you, even if you were a mouse.  
Within a poof of blue smoke, the monster was gone.  
Kaori: yeah, it worked.  
Kaori does her happy dance.  
Hiei: yeah. Wait, you mean, you didn't know if that spell would work or not.  
Kaori: uhh, I gotta go.  
/back with the gang/  
Kaori was flung against a tree, when a blue cloud of smoke appeared. From the smoke stepped a blob looking monster.  
Water goddess: what the heck is that.  
Blobby: ommmmmmmmmmmmm. Yum.  
The blob started chasing the water goddess around, un till he eat her.  
Yuro: ok. Yuusuke now you can get the water.

Cub: I know it's kinda short. But I wanted there to be another chapter. So please read and review. I hoped you like it. If have any idea for a character you want me to make a story about, e-mail me. K. well, later. 


	12. turning back, maybe

Cub: yeah, I'm finally done. This will be the last chapter of Bark, bark went the Hiei. I hope you liked it. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story, all 45 of you. If you have an idea for character and/or a story you can e-mail me. Please, I love hearing from you guys. Well, on with the story.

Kaori: ok, now if I have this right, t earth.  
Yuusuke: Hiei, how long are you going to wear that collar?  
Hiei: it's none off your business. Besides, I'm keeping it.  
Every one cracked up laughing, all except for Hiei.  
Hiei: that's it. Hiei unsheathed his katana and started chasing Yuusuke around Hiei around the park.  
Kurama: if I've said it once, I've said it a million times, it's never a dull moment with us.

Cub: there you go. I hoped you liked my story. I'll write another one soon. Later. 


End file.
